Happy Mayhem
by SMK Twisted Sister
Summary: An Agency agent becomes an unwilling victim of someone not paying attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

I'm currently in a phase of sorting out some old CD's to find research material and old drafts for another story that I'm working on.

And then, you know how it goes, - you find something old that you wrote a lifetime ago and some form of compulsion or intrigue or something compels you to give it a read through.

This is another one of those oldies that I pulled out of the mothball data bin and revised – _a little_ **- **and then plopped it here to share.

**Setting: **For the pure fun of it, placing this one sometime near to the approach of the end of Season Three. Although I am not sure if Amanda actually had a desk up in the Q-Bureau until Season Four (and because I'm _**not**_ _**digging**_ through boxes to find the VHS tapes) I went ahead and threw one up there for her anyhow.

**Legalese: **As you all know, the characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong purely to whoever currently owns them. I only occasionally borrow them because I think it seems a pity to keep them in cold storage. They are, after all, so loveable and adorable that it would be shame to waste that magical chemistry.

As always, I will put them right back where I found them – no harm, no foul.

Everybody happy?

Good.

This crazy little story belongs totally to the author and is **NOT** to be copied or reproduced in any way, shape or form without the express written consent of the author – who would be me. To do so would result in nasty consequences from the Great Horned Spoon.

If you wish to review it, that's fine but my warning of – it is not my best work and by no means is meant to resemble work by Shakespeare - goes out to all readers.

It is only meant to bring a smile and maybe a chuckle to someone who reads it.

And now….as they say…on to the mayhem or…if you don't like that expression…..off to the playground.

**Happy Mayhem**

Mistakes happen. We all know that they are a fact of life, those little unplanned scenarios that just sort of result because of whatever.

"Mistake my foot," Amanda King grumbled as her concentration was broken, yet again, by her partner who, at this moment was paying the price for one of those little accidental mistakes that just sometimes happens and then proceeds to play havoc with those caught within the firing range.

"If I didn't know him any better, I'd say he planned this just to get out of this," she sighed as she glanced over the pile of folders now lying in a jumbled heap upon the desk.

"He hates that computer, it takes a forensic scientist to make heads or tails out of his writing and he really knew that I wanted to spend the day shopping at K-Mart," she said aloud, even though it was very apparent that nobody was listening to her.

"Can I help it if I have a mortgage, two teenagers and a budget? I mean, really," she rambled on, "what thrifty mother could possible turn down Tremendous Tuesday Take-downs and blue-light specials?"

Amanda looked across the room towards Lee, who was currently sporting a horribly pathetic smile upon his face that just screamed adoration and other lustful thoughts that Amanda certainly knew he would not really be thinking if he were in his right and rational mind.

She couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her partner, who had no choice but to sit there in his chair and stare at her while she did all of the work.

At least now, she thought with a mischievous smile, she could do their work without further and unwarranted interruptions from the slightly incapacitated Scarecrow.

Disabled he was, momentarily, but it was not really his fault. He had been the one to come in to work this morning with a headache, a real doozy of one.

Oh, she had tried to help, so she had. She had made the offer, but the only thing that had been in her purse were a few remaining Midol tablets in a bottle.

While Lee had agreed, with a slight snicker, that they might help some of the problems in the universe, he had really doubted their ability to help him. Amanda had tried to tell him but no, he wouldn't listen.

Therefore, the great Scarecrow, willingly, had actually made his way to the Agency pharmacist only to find the man standing over the counter, jabbering away excitedly with someone on the other end of the phone while hovering over a silver tray on the counter that was full of little white cups that resembled the little ones that you put your ketchup in at Wendy's.

Each cup help held a myriad of mysterious capsules – all colors, all shapes and all sizes.

The man had help up his hand, indicating to Scarecrow to be patient for a moment and then, finally, after what seemed a very lengthy time to a man who had no patience and a pounding head, the pharmacist, who still held the phone to his ear had turned to Lee.

"Problem?"

Lee told him that he had a headache.

The pharmacist nodded before turning from Lee as the voice on the other end of the phone line began speaking again, almost loud enough for Lee to make out the words if he had been interested, which he hadn't been.

The druggist began searching for the correct bottle of medicinal aid for the agent while listening to his call and that is how it happened. Accidental and unintentional – it was one of those stupid little mistakes that could have been prevented if only a multitude of things had not been going on simultaneously.

The man had been growing more excited with the telephone conversation and was now prancing back and forth. As he spoke and moved, the telephone cord sometimes danced dangerously close to the tops of the rainbow pills and such arranged on the counter.

Lee himself had been growing more impatient and had begun pacing back and forth between that counter and the door that led out of the pharmacy, his mind almost contemplating marching back up to the Q-Bureau and taking Amanda's offering of Midol tables and downing them with a Pepsi.

She claimed it worked wonders for her.

The pharmacist had finally dumped several headache relief tablets in a little white paper cup for Lee.

Mayhem began when he set them down on the counter for a moment to jot something down on his yellow legal pad.

His eyes had been focused on that darned tablet. The phone had been jammed between his ear and his shoulder and his mind totally focused on whoever was on the other end of the phone. He scribbled away.

Lee, who had been pacing towards the door, turned around and yet again shuffled towards the counter.

The pharmacist didn't raise his eyes from the tablet; he just extended his free hand and plucked the little white cup up with two fingers.

He handed it to Lee without a word and, less than a minute later the exasperated Scarecrow had swallowed them down with a few gulps of water. He had hurried back to the Q, knowing that his partner really wanted to salvage at least part of the day to do some shopping.

Lee would be the first to admit that she had earned the time and she had been a very patient woman these past several weeks with him so he intended to make sure that she was out of there no later than lunchtime. It was a promise that Lee wanted very much to keep.

Funny thing, isn't it - how a simple little mix-up can lead to a whole lot of mayhem.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Mayhem**

**Part 2**

One little mix-up and now, Amanda King was eyeing her partner over the stack of folders on the desk. It had been approximately two hours since he had swallowed those little pills and, according to the pharmacist, the effects should begin to wear off in about ten hours, but not before the effects became slightly more exaggerated between three and five hours.

"Great," she murmured. "Of course, let's not forget a lot of the side effects depend upon the body chemistry of the test subject and whatever else factors come in to play and blah, blah, blah."

Truthfully, Amanda couldn't remember word for word what the man had told them but she did know, from glancing at her watch, that it was now only fifteen minutes after ten. She'd come in early, hoping to breeze through whatever was urgent for Lee and then head out to do her shopping and then maybe come back in sometime in the mid-afternoon to help him finish up. And to think, Lee had even come in early as well.

So much for planning.

"Maybe that's why he had a headache; Lord knows the man isn't a morning person."

"Manda," Lee's voice echoed from across the room.

She looked up at him and tried to give him her best motherly smile.

"Yes Lee?"

"How much longer do I have to play the game?"

She found herself fighting to keep her face composed and give him her best serious mother expression.

"A little while longer," she informed him. "Remember how I told you that Mr. Melrose needs all of this work completed?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's how long."

"Okay," he replied, apparently satisfied for the answer for the time being.

Amanda sat back in her chair and reflected on the situation. Perhaps her methods for keeping the great Scarecrow out of her hair as well as keeping him from being a danger to himself were a little unorthodox and maybe even questionable, at best. The again, she was in the office of a Federal agent and that meant utilizing whatever was available for detaining an individual. That was textbook, Manual Five, Chapter Three, Detaining Methods and How to Utilize Them.

Besides, following the earlier conversation after discovering that Lee had taken the wrong tablets, she felt justified in her methods. She only hoped that Lee wouldn't be too angry with her for too long, once he came to his senses.

Her mind wandered back to the earlier conversation.

It had only been about fifteen minutes after Lee had returned to the Q-Bureau that Billy and Francine had barged into the secluded office, the quirky pharmacist in tow.

Lee had nearly gone ballistic after the man had told him that he had swallowed the wrong tablets.

"What the hell did I take?" he had growled.

"Well, the technical name for the substance that you ingested is long and you probably couldn't pronounce it if you tried," the druggist had begun with an apologetic look on his face.

Then, he had wisely backed up a little to stand in front of Mr. Melrose before continuing.

"The slang term for it is Mr. Happy."

"What?"

The man had not answered immediately answer which had prompted Lee to begin moving towards him, his body language fully displaying the beginning of rage.

Almost fearfully, the pharmacist had looked at Billy.

"Exacerbated displays of anger," he had said with a knowing nod towards the Section Chief.

"I am not angry," Lee had bellowed.

Sensing that Lee was nearing the point of losing his self-control, Amanda had intervened.

"Sir, exactly what are the side effects?"

Billy had glanced towards the pharmacist and with a nod, urged the man to continue.

"What Scarecrow ingested is a relatively new truth serum, one that we haven't quite got all of the kinks out of. While it does what we need it to do, in a limited way, it also manifests a myriad of effects, dependent on the test subject, body metabolism, weight and other factors."

He had paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'm assuming that by lunch, give or take thirty to forty-five minutes and dependent on Mr. Stetson's unique body chemistry, that he'll be spilling his life secrets quite willingly. He'll also begin to display a wide fluctuation of emotional, psychological and hormonal variations that are, again dependent upon the test subject. Most male test subjects were seen to display a range of adolescent, post-puberty qualities ranging from quirky shenanigans to exaggerated displays of what we've politely termed male testosterone dominance displays. Usually, we see no violent tendencies, just a mellowed persona blended with an adolescent psyche."

"In English," Billy had growled.

"Oh, he'll basically display whatever personality he had around the age of sixteen or seventeen, give or take a few years."

Francine had snickered. "Oh, that's just great. A horny Lee Stetson."

"Can it Francine," a chorus of voices had told her.

"This is ridiculous," Lee had grumbled. "I had a damn headache. Hell, I'd have been better off taking her Midol," he had said as he looked straight at Amanda.

This caused everyone to look at her and she had just shrugged.

"I didn't have any more Tylenol, Mother must have borrowed them all last week when she had that really bad migraine and I guess I just never got around to refilling my bottle.."

The pharmacist had smiled at Amanda.

"You know, I've got some wonderful samples that I could give to take to your Mother. They seem to work quite wonderfully on test subjects prone to migraine, sinus and cluster headaches as well as the kind that some women only seem prone to have once a month. I could give you some to try as well."

Amanda remembered just giving the man a polite smile, not even sure that she wanted to know what might transpire if she took him up on the kind offer.

"I'll let you know," she had told him.

"Oh," the pharmacist added, "I don't recommend allowing him the keys to his car. "There were cases where the reflex action in proportion to the judgmental process of such activities is either decreased or highly increased. I would really hate to hear that he wrapped that little thing around a tree."

"So would I," Billy had agreed.

"Give me your keys," Amanda had instructed Lee as she rose from her chair and approached him, her hand held open.

Lee had sighed, then reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, which were then deposited into Amanda's hand without any argument.

"Great," Lee had then moaned. "How am I supposed to get any work done today? Huh? A simple headache and now I can't drive. Any more good news to share?"

He had then plopped down into his chair with a rather disgusted expression written all over his face.

"Well Lee," Francine had said. "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Unsure of what to say, the blonde had looked over to the pharmacist with a look on her face that nearly screamed for the man to five them something positive to work with.

"Well, the worst case scenario – he'll display an entire range of these fluctuation for up to ten to twelve hours. Best-case scenario, he will hardly display any of them. "He had then shrugged. "All dependent on…"

"Personal metabolism," Billy had added.

"Genetic makeup," Francine had mumbled.

"Exactly," the pharmacist had said with much enthusiasm. His smile had clearly shown that he was ever so pleased that somebody actually understood what he was talking about."

That was when the situation had taken its turn for the worse for Amanda.

"Amanda," Billy had looked at her apologetically. "I really hate to do this to you, especially since I did okay your request to only work part of the day, but I would really appreciate it if you could keep an eye on him. I'd volunteer to do it myself but I've got meetings beginning at eleven-thirty and running throughout the remainder of the afternoon."

"I'd love to volunteer," Francine had added with a wicked smile. "But I've got that Thomas Carl file to finish and reports to finish for Billy's two o'clock meeting."

"We could always detain him in one of the debrief rooms," the pharmacist had suggested.

"No way!"

Lee's protest had nearly sent the walls to shaking. "Look, I may or may not display any of these symptoms and Amanda really wanted off this afternoon, so I say why not go about business as usual and see what happens?"

The handsome agent had given Amanda a look that said he was truly sorry and that he would do anything to make it up to her, which, she had found very touching even though she highly doubted that he'd prove very useful to her as the day proceeded.

Besides, she hadn't really liked the possibility that Lee might just be tossed into a room and left to fend for himself for the better portion of the day. Who knew exactly what his reactions would be and the thought of Lee going through all of this without her support had proved to be a little unsettling. Although the idea that he might become more than she could handle had also been discomforting but she knew without a question that she needed to be the one there for him.

There went the blue-light specials, she had thought as she agreed. "I'll watch him," she had told them, "but if he gets out of line, you're locking him up."

Billy's relieved smile had nearly lit up the Q-Bureau.

"Great! I owe you. I'll make it up to via payroll, OT for today."

"Sir," she had protested. "You don't really have to do that."

"Trust me Amanda," Billy had said. "If you can keep him out of trouble and ensure that I have one less worry while I'm in those meetings, it's worth quadruple pay to me."

"But sir."

France had begun shaking her head.

"Amanda, take him up on that offer. You could go shopping at JcPenny's instead of K-Mart."

"Francine, I need those reports," Billy had reminded her.

"I know, I know," the blonde had mumbled as she headed to the door. "Oh," she had popped her head back in just before the door closed. "Amanda, if he gets to be too much, just drop him off with the steno pool. I'm sure they'll know how to handle him."

"Francine!"

Billy's booming voice had echoed throughout the little office and the blonde quickly scurried out the door, laughing all the way.

The pharmacist had then turned to Amanda.

"Call me if you need anything dear," he had reminded her before beginning towards the door himself. "I'm sure you can handle it, from what I've heard, you've got the patience of a saint with him and you're still here after what…nearly three years. That alone says something.

As Billy and druggist had exited the Q-Bureau, Lee had begun muttering a string of unholy curses under his breath, some of which Amanda had been tempted to utter as well although she didn't because this really was just a simple mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Mayhem**

**Part 3**

After everyone had left them alone, Lee had apologized and Amanda had told him that it wasn't his fault. Then, they had begun the attempt to get some work done. And, at first, it hadn't been that bad. Lee had not begun exhibiting any unusual behaviors and Amanda had felt her hopes rise a little in regards to the outcome of the day.

Lee had stayed at his desk and she at hers, both working steadily to get as much done as possible until Amanda encountered the first problem.

"Lee, I can't read your writing here," she told him as she shook her head. She could not make heads or tails of what he had written.

He got up from his desk and came round, to stand behind her. He looked down at the report.

"Mmm," he murmured. He braced his hands gently on her shoulders and peered down at the illegible scribbles.

"Gee, I don't know what I was trying to write."

He leaned over a bit more and, in doing so, his hands slid slowly down her shoulders until both of his palms were resting upon her breasts.

"Ah…Lee," she barely managed to squeak out.

"Honest Manda, I don't know," he told her.

She closed her eyes and then proceeded to count to ten in her head. This was _not _how she had envisioned her morning. The last thing she had ever imagined was that her partner would be trying to cop a feel. She squirmed a little, then sighed when his hands did not seem to have any intention of relocating any time soon.

"Look," she finally managed to say in as polite a voice as she could muster. "I could use a refill on coffee, would you please?"

"Sure," he told her.

Amanda exhaled with relief as he picked up her mug and went to the coffee maker as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The last thing she needed was to be distracted with those types of thoughts, even if they were the same type that seemed to lately occupy her mind in the middle of the night when she couldn't fall asleep.

She was at work and the last thing she should be thinking about was just how gosh darned good it had felt, even if it hadn't lasted very long.

Amanda raised her eyes from the report and watched him as he poured her coffee and added just the right amount of creamer to it. For just a brief moment, she wondered if her breasts were even the right size to entice her handsome partner. Amanda knew she was not exactly over-endowed, heck, she had barely graduated from a training bra size to a real size and that had only been after having two kids.

"Stop it," she hissed to herself. Who had ingested what she suddenly asked herself as she forced her mind to focus back on the report.

"What did you say?" Lee asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reading aloud." Even to her own ears, it sounded like a flimsy cover but it would do them no good to reveal just how flustered she had been. Heck, he didn't even seem to realize that he had done it and how could she blame him for it when anything that he might do from here on out could be only a result from the happy pills.

He placed the coffee mug down carefully, just to the side so that it was not in her way.

Sighing, he stepped back from the desk. "Sorry, I guess I'm not much good today."

"Lee, stop it. I'll figure it out, I always do."

He smiled at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"I know, that's why I enjoy you being around. You can make sense of me even when I can't."

He laughed as he went back to his desk.

Another round of minutes passed by uneventfully and she was able to work her way through the remainder of the file and was quite pleased when she could finally deem it able to go into the vault for safekeeping. Needing to stretch her legs, she got up from the desk and went to file it away.

She had pulled open the appropriate drawer, next to the bottom row, of course. As she leaned over to slide the file into its slot, she felt hands upon her butt.

"You have a very cute tush," Lee told her.

"Lee!"

She hastily filed the folder and then slammed the drawer shut. Then she turned around to look at her partner, fully intent on disciplining him. Except, when she took in his expression, she didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

The mighty Scarecrow was wearing the dopiest grin that she'd ever seen. His hazel eyes were fixated on her, twinkling as bright as Christmas tree lights and his smile…well…under any other circumstances Amanda might have found it endearing.

He looked as though he had enjoyed his hands on her backside. Heck, he looked as if he just might attempt it again and it was that very thought that sent Amanda into near panic mode.

"Look," she began. "I'm not going to hold you accountable for anything that may or may not happen out of the ordinary today but I do need you to do me a favor."

"Sure," Lee agreed, nodding his head up and down quite enthusiastically.

"Could you please sit at your desk and...well," she stammered for a bit in an attempt to come up with an excuse that might sound plausible. "Would you mind sitting there and answering any calls that might come in? You know, so that I can finish these reports..."

"Sure," Lee agreed easily. "Anything you say, Manda."

Like an eager beaver, he marched back to his desk, picked up a pen and placed a notepad in front of him. Then, he sat there and watched it expectantly, as if he couldn't wait for it to ring.

Amanda thanked her lucky stars that he didn't seem to be insulted by the request and yet, at the same time, she realized that Mr. Happy was kicking in. She sighed as she wondered what else would happen.

Watching Lee, whose eyes were so intently focused on the phone that it was eerie, she mumbled the only thing that she could.

"Oh my gosh."

_***** SMK *** *** SMK *** *** SMK *****_

Several long minutes later, Amanda had had enough. Lee now couldn't seem to sit still and so, he kept inventing excuses to join her at the desk. This would not have been a bad thing except that his hands now seemed to have a mind of their own. The locations he kept trying to put them were not exactly conducive to a working environment.

Finally, in desperation, she got up and went over to his desk. She just knew there had to be something useful so she began opening each drawer and going through items until she found exactly what she needed. Then, summoning up every bit of nerve she had, she told Lee that they were going to play a game.

Now, as she sat back in her chair, she glanced over at him.

One set of handcuffs secured one Stetson wrist to the arm of his chair. Another set secured the first set to one of the handles of the desk drawer, ensuring that Lee wasn't going to go very far.

Watching him, she couldn't help but smile. There was something adorable about the goofy, puppy-love pathetic smile on his face. She remembered the same kind of smiles from her days back in high school. It was the same silly grin that she'd seen recently on her eldest son's face when he looked at Kristi Whitmore, one of the cheerleaders that seemed to have caught Philip's fancy these days.

"A jock and a cheerleader, it will never work."

She picked up the red pen and proceeded to mark through some of Lee's writing to make corrections that would need to be entered into the computer later in the day.

"Why not?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Why not what?"

"You said a jock and a cheerleader would never work," Lee reminded her.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Lee informed her. "I dunno. I was a jock, you were a cheerleader. I thought we kinda did work."

"Oh, I wasn't speaking about us." Amanda stapled several pertinent pages together. "I was thinking about Philip, he has for a little cheerleader this week."

"Good taste," Lee said with a wink. "Cheerleaders are really something. Cute, perky, bubbly, adorable, sweet and very energetic."

Amanda groaned. This was most certainly not what she wanted to hear especially in regards to her son.

Maybe it was time to steer Lee of this topic before it went any further.

"Lee, have you forgotten about our little game?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned like an idiot. "I'm watching the phone while you do my work. Gee Manda, I really am sorry. You know, about those crazy pills. I promise next time I won't take anything unless you gives it to me, okay?"

Amanda winced.

"Scout's Honor?"

"You were never a Scout, but okay."

Lee stayed quiet, or at least semi-quiet, for a few moments. He had been humming some tune that Amanda couldn't place but he hadn't gotten loud enough with it to annoy her. Yet.

"Hey Manda!"

"Yes, Lee?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Summing up all of her patience, she responded.

"I suppose."

"Can you take off my jacket? It's really getting uncomfortable and I think I might be more able to do this phone thing for you if I were more comfortable. What do ya think? Huh?"

She tried to hide her frown. If she allowed him to remove his jacket, that meant she had to un-cuff him, which meant his hands would be free and that meant... well gosh…who really knew at this moment what that meant?

Nevertheless, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable and she guessed that for a few seconds she might just get him to behave himself.

"Well, okay, but no silliness Scarecrow," she told him as she rose from her desk.

"Who me?" Lee shook his head. "Manda-Mandy, sweetie, have you ever known me to be silly?"

He was now wearing such a deadpan, serious expression that she smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay, okay."

Amanda got up from her desk.

What could it hurt?

_to be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mayhem**

**Part 4**

Amanda was shaking her head in dismay.

"How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Manda, tis only fair that if I played a game, you play a game too."

Lee nodded, as if to reinforce his logic.

Unfortunately, Amanda wasn't in the mood to be persuaded by his logic. In the position that she now found herself in, there was no room for persuasion.

"Now you listen here, Lee Stetson. I have work to do, your work and I've tried…I really have and I'm not going to hold you responsible for your actions, although I really should but I'm telling you now that if you do not let me get up off your lap, I will put you on report."

"What's a report?"

She exhaled, rather loudly. How could she put him on report when it wasn't really his fault and especially when he was wearing a pout, ever so perfectly upon his handsome face.

"On report, for forcibly holding an agent against their will," she informed him.

Her partner's response was to lift his arms into the air and wave his hands around like a nut.

"I'm not holding you. See?" He wiggled his fingers at her.

Amanda seized the opportunity, quickly removing herself from his lap. She wasn't quick enough to grab the cuffs though.

Lee's hand caught hers and he held on rather tight.

"Mandywandy…the jacket off? Okay?"

"Oh…yeah…right."

She backed up a few steps and watched her partner wiggle his way rather clumsily out of the article of clothing that had been the indirect source of her getting pulled down into his lap in the first place.

Not that she had minded it all that very much. In fact, it had felt rather nice to just sit there. It would have stayed nice too, if his libido hadn't kicked in and demanded that he start exploring her assets a rather bit too closely.

The sound of Lee's jacket hitting the floor brought her quickly out of the momentary daydream and, without thinking and from of habit, she bent down to pick it up.

When she began to rise, she found herself staring eye to eye with her now drugged-out partner.

The grin on his handsome face told her that he clearly was up to no good.

She didn't have a chance to contemplate a plan of action. In one quick move, Lee had her on her back, on the floor with a move that pinned her down quite effectively for a man who had ingested two too many Mr. Happy tablets.

"Jock scored a point," he whispered to her as he gazed down into her eyes. "Bonus points for tackling the cheerleader."

"Lee, please."

"Oh, come on Amanda. Just one kiss…sweetie, honey-poo. One itty-bitty taste? I've been good. Me played your telephone game all morning. Please?"

She closed her eyes. It wasn't even lunchtime and she felt as though she'd been locked up in the Q-Bureau for days on end.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my Amanda and you're a very pretty cheerleader and because I've been wanting to kiss you for like forever and we're always getting interrupted or something and I don't like the something."

"No," she emphatically told him. "You always give the speech and besides, I've got work to do. Your work! Now…please…let me up!"

Lee chuckled.

"She's demanding. I like that in a girl."

"In about five seconds Scarecrow, you are gonna see more than demanding. And," she continued in voice that echoed both empathy and anger, "I know you're not gonna like it cause you're gonna have to go down and see the good doctor."

A curious look appeared on his face.

"Huh?"

Amanda shook her head. The man couldn't even take a hint that if he didn't move, and soon, he was going to be feeling more than dopey.

"Lee, just move."

"One kiss," he begged.

"No."

"Just one?"

His hazel eyes held such a look of longing and hopefulness that it was quite an effective plea, if Amanda had ever witnessed one. His pleading eyes, his needy tone…for just one instant she felt overwhelmingly sorry for him. Babbling like an idiot over something or rather someone that he really didn't want, not exactly like that anyway.

Of course, if she were truthful with herself, she really did want him to kiss her exactly like that. Not one of those cover kisses and not even a near-miss kiss…what Amanda honestly wanted from her partner was an honest-to-goodness, make her heart beat wildly kiss.

Except, if that were to really happen, she wanted her partner to be fully cognizant of what he was doing and for him to fully want it as much, with her, as she did. Common sense told Amanda that the odds that happening were better than, say a year ago, but still not exactly that great.

"Manda?"

Lee's soft, questioning voice brought her sharply back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"One kiss?"

She closed her eyes. Why was this happening today, of all days? She was about to tell him no, again, but the look on his eager face told that he was not going to let the request rest until she gave in.

Even though she really wanted to indulge, this wasn't the place or time.

They were at work.

Well, at least physically. Mentally, Lee's mind was nowhere near where it should be and somehow, maybe because of those darned pills, he was managing to pull those tucked-away feelings from the heart into the Q-Bureau with them.

She finally relented.

"Just one," she told him. "And then you have to promise that you'll let me get back to work. Okay? Cause I really don't want Billy to think that I couldn't handle something simple as keeping watch over and finishing up all of those reports because then he'll never think that I can do any of this and I know that I can…if it just weren't for…well…"

The touch of Lee's fingers upon her lips effectively caused her to cease speaking.

"You're a good agent and don't let anybody ever tell you different."

His hazel eyes were now so intent upon studying her that it sent a nervous shiver through her. There was something there, a something that she could not quite put a finger on it.

It was that something undefined that allowed Amanda to banish all common sense to the background and to completely forget that she was lying on the floor of the Q-Bureau with her handsome partner now hovering over her in the middle of the workday.

It was that something that caused those damned little butterflies to flutter about in her stomach and make her totally forget about all of the work that was sitting forgotten on the desk as well as that stupid sale that she was so obviously going to miss and, even though she'd been slightly upset about it earlier in the day, she realized that at this very moment it didn't really matter.

Nothing mattered because Lee Stetson obviously wanted to kiss her and this time they were both in agreement on the topic and nobody was going to interrupt the moment.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,

so I thought that I would be spending time working on fiction and posting more and so on, but it isn't to be.

TS is going on an indefinite hiatus due to a major medical situation within the family.

In addition to keeping my family in your prayers, there is one more thing that I would ask of you -

especially during the upcoming holiday season, take the time to give your loved ones an extra hug or two. And enjoy the time together because you never know what the future holds.

God Bless all of you.


	6. Chapter 6

12-31- 2011

Please read profile update - brief update and greeting for everyone.

*** SMK *** SMK *** SMK ***

*** SMK *** SMK *** SMk ***

Okay,

so I thought that I would be spending time working on fiction and posting more and so on, but it isn't to be.

TS is going on an indefinite hiatus due to a major medical situation within the family.

In addition to keeping my family in your prayers, there is one more thing that I would ask of you -

especially during the upcoming holiday season, take the time to give your loved ones an extra hug or two. And enjoy the time together because you never know what the future holds.

God Bless all of you.


End file.
